


004 KFC Vs Mcdonalds

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [35]
Category: 004 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Series: 以法之名 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441729
Kudos: 6





	004 KFC Vs Mcdonalds

附近唯一一家九点前开门的咖啡店在装修，男人不得不把约定地点改为快餐店。  
对面的丫头他去年见过，小狐狸脸，大眼睛贼溜溜地转，一看就从头到脚长满了心眼子。当时还很好奇这人耍了什么手腕，竟然能把姓廖的哄得连出差都带着她，有点意思。  
现在看来，的确太有手腕了。  
铺天盖地的导向推送简直能毁掉老四叔的心血，张若霭废了好大劲儿才理清来龙去脉，一时间不知说什么才好。  
骂人是不可能了，夸又夸不出。  
肯德基上午人不多，他特意挑了个靠窗的位置，正好看窗外车来车往。男人盯着玻璃不说话，发愣时间太长，被叫好几声才回过神。  
“张先生。”  
女人妆容精致，实在不像连夜赶飞机的状态，勾起唇角提醒道：“等到了东庆，就能问您叫张律了，对吧。”  
“不论警局调查结果如何，我都暂时会是你的上司。”  
两人合作达成，他不愿浪费时间，离开店铺后直接联络各方关系办事。今天气温不低，却湿冷得冻骨头，打字的手都快失去知觉，稍微回头一瞟，正好看见身后的人从托特包里取出半个板烧堡，就着寒风啃下去。  
肯定早就冷透了，他嘴角一抖：“饿？回去买个……”  
“谢谢谢谢，不用。”  
张若霭本来懒得管她，但餐厅就在身后，只是顺手的事：“以后还要共事，用不着这么客气。”  
“我不吃这家。”见他真转身往里走，对方连连摆手。  
“不都是快餐吗，凑合凑合吧。”  
“不一样。”  
她手里拿着的包装袋印有麦当劳标记，却回答的不假思索。那张小脸冻得通红，连围巾都没带，长至锁骨的卷发搭在v领打底衫上微微晃动。  
都是汉堡，都是炸翅和薯条，哪里不一样？  
他知道这人倔，倔到要把弘历扣在警局里出不来，不清楚真相之前绝不松手，现在却感觉这人犯倔的点莫名其妙。  
凑合凑合吃，凑合着接受不行吗。他不禁失笑：  
“有什么区别？”  
  
  
  
“有什么区别？”  
张若霭一头雾水地看着发小把快餐堆了满桌，想不通这人为什么专门开车去买麦当劳，写字楼楼下分明有肯德基吃。  
“我也不知道，反正都是垃圾食品。”弘历剪开赠品玩具的塑料包装，把小黄人玩偶递给孩子。  
周六加班的律所偶尔会变成孩子窝，哪怕窝里只有两个崽。五六岁的小子们出奇地安静，严格遵守和父母的约定，在律所里玩绝对不大吵大闹，否则爸妈一旦把他们丢家里，就更没机会见面了。  
套餐都是按份分好的，一个小影子在桌边晃来晃去，趁弘历埋头找文件的功夫迅速没收了自家儿子的薯条。张若霭取完合同后不愿和小孩多待，临关门前冲偷薯条的人使了个眼色——  
魏璎珞耸耸肩，又被发现了。  
“廖琰！你干什么？”  
本来安安静静的办公室充满孩子的哭嚎声，海子安声音很尖，叫得楼下都能听见。弘历刚刚拿过文件的手紧紧攥住儿子的小拳头，防止他再一把掐上好朋友的屁屁。  
“我、我只是很喜欢和他做朋友。”廖琰有点怕自己老爹横眉竖眼的样，往后缩了缩脖子。  
“那你为什么要掐人家？”弘历忍忍脾气，“先道歉。”  
魏璎珞隔岸观火，把薯条一根接一根塞进嘴巴。但如果能重来一次，她一定迅速冲过去捂住儿子的嘴，让他说完对不起后半个字都讲不出。  
小男孩苦着脸蹭到好朋友身边，大眼睛贼溜溜地转了两圈，开始为自己找说辞：  
“对不起呀，我不该掐你……我不是故意的！我以为这个很好很好、因为爸爸平时就是这样，这样掐我妈——”  
海兰察脑中警铃大作，恨不得即刻把耳朵捂上，表示自己没什么都没听见。还在吸鼻涕的孩子被强行拎回座位吃饭，这事就算打了个哈哈过去，可千万别再往下解释。小孩不会说谎，他实在难以想象所长是怎么……在家里怎么……能让孩子看见的。  
小孩儿们闹得快，和好也快，廖琰皱着没几根眉毛的小眉头，不大情愿地去吃摆在自己面前的汉堡。爸爸脸色很难看，他只能求助于妈妈，结果亲娘的表情也没好到哪儿去，但还是揉了揉他的脑袋。  
廖琰默默咽下半片酸黄瓜，在心里给“当众拿爸爸举例子”画了个大叉。  
  
  
  
东庆的夜景很漂亮，廖琰最喜欢上立交桥，一圈又一圈的绕，能透过车窗看见好多闪闪的彩灯，还有火车从亮晶晶的大桥上跨江飞过去。  
虽然妈妈说过无数次，那叫地铁，可地铁怎么能在天上飞呢。  
车里没人讲话，气氛闷闷的，只有指甲刀咯哒咯哒的动静。他知道自己今天说错了话，却不太明白具体错在哪里，因为他说的都是实话，爸爸说要做诚实的好孩子。  
廖琰深吸一口气，决定先示好：  
“妈妈，我有话对你说。”  
独自坐在后排安全座椅里的小男孩故意抄起双手，语气十分严肃。弘历抬头瞟了眼后视镜，正巧看见儿子那张苦大仇深的脸，确认亲生无误。  
“刚才好多人，我没忍心批评你的。”廖琰晃了晃新买的毛毛虫鞋子，“今天的开心乐园餐为什么只有汉堡包没有薯条呀？”  
魏璎珞倒是不心虚，反而忙着铰指甲，头都不抬一下，直接把话头扔给男人：“问你呢。”  
“问你呢。”弘历斜了她一眼。  
爸爸愿意说话就好，廖琰想了又想：“我知道肯定被妈妈吃了……可以给你吃，今晚能把那本小猪佩奇念完吗。”  
“小琰，你已经五岁了，别总缠着妈妈。”  
“你已经四十了，不也总缠着妈妈吗。”小孩子有点着急，“我有问题要问的！”  
强行憋笑许久的人终于忍不住出声，如果面前有张桌子，她一定会锤好几下。魏璎珞笑得上气不接下气，儿子总是给她挣口袋，把老爹强行严肃的皮扯下来踩几脚。  
“你有什么问题呀？”她侧过身去，满脸认真。  
“今天我没撒谎呀，可爸爸还是生气了。”  
成年人和小孩子交流永远是棘手话题，魏璎珞撅噘嘴巴，努力措辞：“你今天说的都是实话，道歉也很真诚，妈妈要表扬你，但不是什么都能往外说的，自己的事比较隐私，妈妈也不会把你看见蟑螂吓哭和洗澡一定要玩橡皮鸭的事和其他小朋友讲呀。”  
廖琰认真点点头，他已经是个男子汉了，如果被海子安知道他还要玩橡皮鸭，肯定会被嘲笑。  
但他很苦恼，今天好像害得爸爸被嘲笑了。  
“爸爸没有生气，你又不是故意的。”弘历又看了看后视镜，“以后别掐人家了。”  
“我……我是过失。”廖琰低下头去戳手指。  
小样还挺懂，一看就没少偷听电话，弘历哭笑不得，拿他一点办法都没有。如果换成自己小时候，恐怕是死也不敢问廖国华为什么生气。  
孩子玩闹了一整天，回家匆忙洗漱完倒头就睡，连小故事都没听。魏璎珞轻手轻脚地替儿子关了房门，转身便撞上一堵肉墙，潜移默化教人掐屁屁的罪魁祸首面色不善，用脚指头都能知道他脑袋里打什么算盘。  
这回倒是没双脚离地，但也没好到哪儿去，弘历言之凿凿，声称自己把她抓进卧室有充分的要件，只是为了教育人：  
“你又跟孩子抢吃的，别以为我没看见。”  
“你干什么，他能听见啊！”她被摆弄的没法子，只好去抓男人腰间痒痒肉，“回头指不定又学什么！”  
他毕竟怕把孩子吵醒，只能强压着嗓音：“你别出声就没事……别抓了、别抓！老师的话都不听了？”   
“你见哪个老师对学生做这种事了？自己为师不尊，就别想别人听话。”  
“以后还想不想吃麦当劳了？”  
好歹也四十岁了，只会拿吃的威胁人。  
密密压在自己身上的人满脸褶子来回动，魏璎珞越看越觉得好玩，干脆照常揪住男人耳朵，啾的一口亲了上去。  
  
  
  
【The Diary】  
我叫魏璎珞，女，30岁，已婚，孩子五岁。  
时至今日，我依旧生活在老男人的压榨下，哪怕不再做工资微薄的授薪律师，日子也没好过到哪儿去。或许有些同龄人还未与共度一生的人相遇，但我的儿子已经开始狂敲从张爷爷那里顺来的法槌，嚷嚷着判我无期徒刑。  
和他爸一样讨厌。  
我常常觉得自己很年轻，大好人生尚未开始，可家里孩子乱跑和老公满脸褶子的场景总令人泄气。  
姓廖的胡子拉碴，许是年龄大了，脾气没原来那么臭，反倒笑里藏刀的，比以前更烦人。他的腹肌已经从两条退化成一条，再不逼着去跑步，只怕会变成真正的憨态大叔。我实在无法忍受那一头发胶，早在婚礼后逼着他剃回了原来半秃不秃的小毛毛。  
家里铲了壁纸，换了装潢，之前那个闷得人喘不上气的房间总算变样，说起来大多是我的功劳。  
房间装潢黑不溜秋的时候不小心伤过人，幸好两个人都血厚。他岁数越大肉麻的话越多，好在没有挑战鸡皮疙瘩的底线，大多时候倒打一耙笑话我老了，听得人生气。可惜我再老也比他年轻十岁，也懒得和老小孩计较，没办法计较。  
谁让我已经和他在同一个户口本上了呢。  



End file.
